Some load maneuvering systems combine runways typically used on overhead cranes, with manipulators typically used in stationary applications. The combination is useful in that it provides the advantages associated with a manipulator such as the ability to hold a load off-center from the load's center of gravity, the ability to reach into spaces that are only accessible from the side, while adding the mobility associated with an overhead crane runway system. However, such systems can be relatively heavy, expensive to manufacture and can consume a significant amount of energy during operation.
It would be advantageous to provide a load maneuvering system that addresses at least partially one or more of the problems described above.